Inappropriate Advances
by voicelord
Summary: She had been warned all her life that: "men are single-mindedly perverted horny animals and it is your job to run like the wind!" Too bad Haruno Sakura never did take advice very well. Especially the advice of her idiotic teammates. Neji x Sakura


**Story**: Inappropriate Advances  
**Summary**: "Men are single-mindedly perverted horny animals, Sakura. When there is one near your vicinity, it is your job to run like the wind!" Too bad Haruno Sakura never did take advice very well. Especially the advice of her idiotic teammates. But who would have thought the pink-haired medic would end up following this piece of advice and regarding _the_ Hyuuga Neji as well!  
**Pairing**: Hyuuga Neji & Haruno Sakura

**Inappropriate Advances**

"I'm serious, Naruto; **Not. another. word.**"

"But Sakura-chan! He could have-"

Tightly clenching onto her wooden chopsticks while giving her sworn brother that _look_, the petite female barely refrained from dumping the entire content of her miso-ramen upon her current source of agitation. "Oh, I assuer you, _dobe_, he wasn't going to get any even if he tried. But that doesn't give **you** the right to growl and bark like a spoiled-overgrown animal!" Knowing very well how he detested that particular nickname, Sakura allowed the side of her mouth to rise in a crooked smirk.

"...Well, according to Hinata apparantly I am quite the animal in-" Luckily, it was Kakashi who gave a slap to the back of the blonde's head. With the biggest pout on his face, Naruto grumbled good-naturedly whilst reaching for his third bowl of ramen. "Right. Shutting up now."

With a ruffled up medic and a sulking self-proclaimed future Hokage, the dubious task seemed to have fallen on their ex-sensei.

"Sakura, what Naruto is _trying_ to say is that all men are not only spoiled, but they are also extremely single-mindedly **perverted** animals."

"Not you too, Kakashi-sensei!"

"You forgot horny as hell." Sai added with that sickly sweet smile upon his face.

"The point of all this is that when a single-mindedly perverted horny animal is near your vicinity, all their blood flows from their brain and their legs to supply their..._little soldier_. Hence, my dear girl, it is _your_ job to run like the wind!"

Not yet certain as to whether she should have felt downright insulted (for not taking into consideration the crucial fact that she was a capable kunoichi who could tear down buildings with a mere tap of the fist) or be greatly entertained at their combined antics of trying to convince her of the evils of the general male population, Sakura carried herself admirably well. When she proceeded to tilt her delicate chin in that well-known manner of hers, the remaining members of Team 7 visibly tensed in case hot liquids of ramen soup came flying their way.

"For Heaven's sake! This is just getting downright ridiculous. Yes; that guy was hitting on me and yes; he was being an absolute pig about it. But I had the situation under control. I did not need Naruto spitting his half-eaten ramen whilst trying to bite that guy's face off."

"And one more inch would have done the trick, too." The blonde mumbled.

"The point is that you guys have to back off. And I _mean_ it. Get on my case like that ever again and I'll break all your bones. Got that?"

As the three mismatched shinobi watched their sole female comrade storm off, lingering gazes from the crowded street that followed after glorious pink-hair and the familiar silhouette of a pleasing figure was painfully evident.

It seemed the weekly task of warning off unwanted admirers was not working as well as they all hoped.

"That went quite well."

"...Trust me. This is for her own good."

"Nuts. She left us with the tab again."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After two full days of sulking and giving her boys the silent treatment, her daily schedule had been even busier with their endless grovelling sessions.

As usual, Sakura had given in a little quicker than she had particularly hoped.

Nevertheless, the pretty kunoichi knew for a fact that another incident would trigger the exact same scenario. It would probably continue on until she became old and wrinkly (where there would be no single admirer in sight) or if she declared herself to be asexual; although that would most likely conjure up a differently angled protectiveness. Chuckling at her own train of thought, the ANBU medic shuffled through her files while briskly sauntering down the hospital corridor providing pleasantries and friendly greetings to those she passed by.

This must be what marriage is like which, according to her mother, will be filled with continuous vexation of the kind.

"Sakura-sama! The lately dispatched ANBU team is back from their mission!"

Not another prompting was needed as the top medic swiftly dumped the entire collection of files to a low-ranking nurse. Sharply tugging her waist-long hair to a messy bun, emerald orbs narrowed in concentration as she began barking out orders. Luckily, all five ANBU members seemed generally well-off, requiring only minor patch-up work. With a mental prayer of gratitude, Sakura promptly dispatched her capable team of nurses to their appropriate stations with their allocated patients in less than a few minutes.

"Ah, Sakura, my beautiful lass. How are you? Come to take me away, my sexy vixen?" The last of them - and the only member to be carried in using a stretcher - exclaimed enthusiastically. Rolling her eyes at another cliche statement, Sakura jotted down instructions that needed to be followed in order to properly heal this Mother of all Flirts; Shiranui Genma. Feeling particularly generous, she made sure to exclude the unnecessary shot to the ass.

"Minor damages to both legs. Two weeks should be more than enough for full recovery. A pity the kunai didn't slice off your manly parts."

"Now, now. Wouldn't want to devastate the ladies, would I?"

With a suggestive wink and a meaningful squeeze, the shinobi in speaking seemed well enough to carry on with his usual antics. Voicing out such thoughts with a semi-disapproving look, Sakura carried out her final orders which resulted in the protesting shinobi being carried away from the touching and groping range of the pretty medic.

Largely satisfied that none of these cases would need her personal guidance, Sakura was more than ready to head back to her office until a positively stunned voice echoed from behind. Stifling a bubbling chuckle at the blank expression of the infamous Hyuuga Neji, known for his quiet and stoic ways, the pink-haired kunoichi merely raised her eyebrow in her usual sassy manner.

"He was groping you." The ANBU captain seemed genuinely surprised the pink-haired medic had not retaliated - violently - on her own accord.

"Since he was injured and drugged; didn't think I'd be justified in punching him to the next building."

"But...he _groped_ you." Quick, silver orbs narrowed disapprovingly.

The fog of confusion still did not seemed to have lifted for the lost expression intensified.

"Yes, I think we've already established that, Neji." Putting an end to the pointless conversation - at least on her part - Sakura began her long journey towards her office knowing very well her companion would be following close by. He knew she was already aware of the wound across his shoulder and that he would be getting an earful if he did not have it treated in the hospital.

True to her caring nature and out of necessity due to her upper position as the head medic, Sakura dragged her brooding companion into every room in order to ensure no patient was being neglected by her junior medics. It was only when the pair passed by six nursing stations in counting, that the lingering silence was broken.

"So you weren't bothered by it?"

Half-amused and half-annoyed at the continuous interrogation of this...'groping' incident, Sakura replied with a slight frown.

"Is Genma in your black list or something? Why are you so eager for him to get punched?"

"I suppose I'm still uncertain as to why you did not respond to his inappropriate advances."

Sakura really did let out a frustrated sigh then. "I did, remember? I sent him to nurse Hitomi who will probably eat him alive for the stunt he pulled last time he was here."

"Ah, yes. He was very proud of that...accomplishment." The Byakugan user did finally relax then.

"I'll bet. I did personally warn him that if we caught any half-naked women near the hospital premise ever again, Tsunade-shishou will be using him for stress-relief after every meeting with council."

Nudging aside the doors to her office, the pink-haired beauty began collecting necessary equipments for the treatment process. Relishing in the comfortable silence, Sakura chose not to comment on his intense gaze that almost burned the back of her head. Such a persistent man who never seemed to give up with his singular focus, determination, and sharp mind. Fighting down a blush that threatened to colour the contours of her cheeks, emerald orbs failed to meet his gaze directly as the said female forcefully concentrated on the oozing cut on his shoulder. If she had, Sakura would have been greeted with a surprisingly fond look of pure adoration that softened his overall commanding presence.

Even as her warm chakra soothed the last of the wound, Neji still did not appeared to have given up.

"So you would have punched him if he was injury-free?"

"It's Genma, we're talking about here, Neji. He's such a pervert that his groping is almost equivalent to a normal human being's handshake. I can't very well punch the entire male species for every single little incident. I'm not **that** volatile." Exclaiming the final point in an almost threatening manner, Sakura huffed and puffed away to retrieve the specially marked file of the raven-haired ANBU captain.

_What was it with men these days?_ Sakura grumbled under her breath whilst reaching for her mug - long forgotten since her morning shift.

"Alright, that cut was pretty shallow so it shouldn't give you any trouble. But make sure to see me directly if it bothers you during training and-"

"...So you wouldn't mind, if I groped you?"

And Sakura promptly spewed coffee all over Hyuuga Neji's medical file.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me." His deep baritone voice interrupted her momentary haven.

Cringing at the fact that: (1) he had somehow found her in one of the deserted offices located at the East-wing of the hospital; (2) resulting in the end of her pathetic three days attempt at avoiding the said male; and (3) that now she was to be locked in with the handsome Hyuuga where no one would bother to check due to her explicit orders to be undisturbed for the rest of the afternoon. Her plan had back-fired _majorly_.

"Painfully obvious, Hyuuga." Sakura congratulated herself for keeping her voice even.

Her stomach, on the other hand, felt like it was doing back-flips on its own. Maybe he knew because that...devilishly good-looking man had the audacity to saunter over to her desk and _lean_ on it like he had all the time in the world.

"May I enquire as to why you've decided to terminate any form of interaction with me?" _Make that triple back-flips_.

"What do you think, Neji? Who wouldn't run away when someone explicitly reveals that they **want** to grope you!"

"That's why I asked which, by the way, you have failed to provide an answer for."

Still refusing to meet his eyes, Sakura instinctively tensed when she felt the air stretch between them. "That's because it is the most _ridiculous_ question I've been asked in my entire shinobi-life! Who the hell asks permission for things like that?"

"Isn't it the lack of fore-warning that usually have women slapping and punching Genma?" Neji replied smoothly.

"Well...yes...to an extent but that's not the point!" Sakura did look up at that; bewildered emerald orbs widening with uncertainty and panic.

The pink-haired medic wouldn't be surprised if he had used the past three days to conjure up smart-ass remarks for every argument thrown his way. Cocky bastard. What the hell was he trying to pull?

Placing his strong hand on top of her paperwork and yet, still managing to graze lightly against her own hand, he relentlessly continued the assault.

"Then what is the problem?"

"Everything! You...single-mindedly _perverted_ horny **animal**!" _Nice one. Damn you, Kakashi-sensei!_

"...Sounds like something Uzumaki and Hatake would say."

Shaking off his hand in order to resume with her paperwork, Sakura promptly prayed for a miracle. But all hopes vanished when that exact same hand reached for her chin; tilting it just so until emerald could no longer avoid that of the blazing silver. The pretty medic didn't know what to make of...the emotions dancing in his normally unreadable eyes. Was he...?

"So?"

"...So what?"

"So, can I grope you or not?" And Sakura promptly saw red.

As the last of her rationality snapped under the onslaughter of the mounting pressure, she _finally_ allowed her fist to do the talking. Except it would have been more effective if the infuriating ninja hadn't intercepted mid-way. Utterly flustered beyond repair as the petite female ended up being encaged within his lean yet firm muscular structure. She could only clench her eyes shut in embarrassment when she _felt_ his finger lightly twirling a lock of her hair. This had to be the most painfully awkward/exhilarating/heart-wenching/terrifying experience.

"Is it me?"

"Huh?" The genuinely confused ANBU medic lifted her heart-shaped face, not knowing the endearing picture she was presenting to the stoic male holding her hostage.

"Are you against all this because it's me?"

"Generally, groping is frowned upon in society no matter who does it, Neji; even those next in line to becoming the Hyuuga Clan Lord." She drawled out sarcastically and yet, the gears of her brain twisted and turned at the possible implications. Her breath tightened as she awaited his next move; marvelling at the way those strong capable hands firmly nudged her even closer.

With a wolflike grin that did wonders for her already accelerated heart, the deep silky voice replied. "But what if I had exclusive groping rights?"

"...I hope you are not referring to the entire female population in Konoha. Genma will have your head."

"Exclusive rights only with you." Heated silver orbs gazed down like a predator, ready to pounce.

Flabbergasted at the only conclusion that could be drawn from this..._ridiculous_ encounter, Sakura cried out in indignation.

"...You're actually asking me out?"

"Maybe."

"Of all the crazy things to do-" And her angry words were swallowed in whole as eager lips forcefully tugged at her own.

With a breathless gasp, all Sakura could do was ride out the sudden burst of passion as the talented ninja began wracking havoc with his meticulous kisses and bold touches. The possessive invasion into the moist cavern of her mouth, his lean taut body grinding suggestively into her softer curves...and the distinctive feel of his hand giving a _meaningful_ squeeze to her behind sent a wave of giggles as Sakura reluctantly broke away from the kiss with a breathless laugh. When the said male still failed to remove his hand from its **inappropriate** position, emerald orbs sparkled with barely surpressed delight.

It was only when she playfully slid her hands up until they were locked behind his neck for better leverage, did he whisper hotly against her moist lips.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

[Side-Story]

"Dating Hyuuga Neji all these months and you've never said a word! You're so sly, forehead girl!"

"Yes...I-I had no idea. How d-did you two get together?"

"Funny story really. It all started when he **groped** me at work."

"I did no such thing. I simply asked if I could and you consented."

Sliding his hand down the length of her back with long, leisurely strokes, quick silver orbs expertly challenged the members of infamous Team 7.

"Hyuuga! Get your goddamn hands off of our Sakura-chan!"


End file.
